WeChat Wiki
Ofa 'WeChat Wiki' : A free instant messaging service application, which can connect you with your friends across digital platforms through network! Hello world! 'Introduction:' : WeChat is created and developed by Tencent Technology (Shenzhen, China) Comany Limited on January 21, 2011. There is almost 100 millions people joined into it after it published 433 days. There is about 200 millions people who was using the application on Sep. 17,2012. Even, many Asian actors and actresses are using it right now. The most outstanding characteristic is that the WeChat only consume a few amount of data usage from using your smartphone. : The application also support in many languages, just like English, Traditional Chinese and Simplified Chinese, Arabic, German, Hebrew, Hindi, Indonesian, Italian, Japanese, Korean, Malay, Polish, Portuguese, Russian, Spanish, Thai, Turkish, Vietnamese. : The WeChat contains many features, such as video call, moments, voice chat, group chat, shake, etc. : There is different system versions made up for different mobile phone users, just like the version of iPhone, Android, and Windows phone. etc. Here is the link for those of you who want to download it. Clike HERE! Or, you can scan the QR code by your smartphone in order to get the application. : : : : : 'What functions does it have and how does it work?' There are tons of fabulous functions in the WeChat app, such as: * Video Call--you can call your friends and have a video chat with them. * Voice Chat--the voice mail can be sent through the data usage. * Web Wechat--you can log in your WeChat account through a website. * Emoticons--a lot of cute emoticons can be used while you are texting. * Group Chat--you can create a group by adding several friends' account into the group. * Shake--you can find new friends who are near to you by shaking your phone through WeChat. * Look Around--you can see whoever around you and make friends with them. * Drift Bottle--you can send your with by using this. * Facebook Connect--you can log in WeChat using your Facebook account. 'Video Call:' : It is only available on the version 4.2 and above. It is similar as FaceTime. 1-video call.png|1. Get started. 2-video call.png|2. Sending out notification 3-video call.png|3. Accept or Ignore 4-video call.png|4. Switching modes 5-video call.png|5. Audio mode turns on #By getting start with the video chat, simply press the "+" button, and choose the "Video Call" option. # If there is no chat activities between you and your friend in fast 10 minutes, you are required to send out a "Invite" notification to let your friends know and get back response in terms of making a call. # After receiving the response from your friend, re-select "Video Call" option. Then, there is a pop-up window your friend will receive. Simply hit the "Accept" to start your video chat! # It's your option to select whether having a video or audio call with your friends. # The audio mode is turn on, you won't see each other's face. But you can hear the voice from your friend. 'Moments:' :: It is a personal platform that is able to share all kinds of information that you feel interested or get involved, include photo and articles. 1-moments.png|1. Getting started. 2-moments.png|2. Press Camera to sharing photos 3-moments.png|3. Setting Visibility for your moments contents 4-moments.png|3. Visibility's options: in-group, public and private 5-moments.png|4. Like or Make a comment 6-moments.png|4. Reply to your Moments 7-moments.png|5. Review your own "Moments" 8-moments.png|5. Post new activity 9-moments.png|5. All your own posts #Choose the "Social" tab, there will appear a new platform. Simply select the first option, "Moments". #Then, you will see all your friends' "Moments" activites. In the right corner, there is a "camera" icon. Select it to share your pictures, or hold the button for a few seconds to publish word sentences. #There is an option of visibility that you can limit your contents and show it "In-Group", "Public" or "Private". #Others can also comment your photo/ contents, or simply click "Like" to make an agreement. #In terms of reviewing all of your moments have posted, choose "Settings" tab. Then, select "My Moments" option. In "My Moments" profile, you can also post a new content/ photos. 'Voice Chat': :: A way to send message through voice record. 1-Voice chat.png|1. Record you voice message 2-Voice chat.png|2. Release to Send 3-Voice chat.png|2.Discard voice message sending #Hold the "Hold to Talk" button once you start record your voice till the end. The voice message will automatically send out when you "release to send". #It is possible to stop sending the voice that you are recoding. Simply shift your finger to the "X" button in the middle. 'Emoticons': :: There is lots of emotion icons for WeChat users to add on, when they are sending free text message. 1-Emoticons.png|1. Getting start by select "smile" button 2-Emoticons.png|2. Default option 3-Emoticons.png|2. Extra option 4-Emoticons.png|2. Special option 5-Emoticons.png|3. Add more "special" emoticons 6-Emoticons.png|3. where to add the emoticons? 7-Emoticons.png|3. An example of "Special" emoticons that downloads from website #Press "smile" button to start adding emoticons to your chat. #There is "Defaut", "Extra" and "Special" section of emoticons that you can select. #You can add more emoticons from "Special" section by selct "+" button. It will show up a new window. You can either download from website or choose photo from your own smart phone. 'Group Chat:' :: A mode that allow up to 40 people chat together in the same platform. 1-groupchat.png|1. build up a group chat conmmunity 2-groupchat.png|2. Selection of group members 3-groupchat.png|3. Add more people into existing group chat 4-groupchat.png|3. A group member #In order to build up a group chat, you can select the "Wand" icon locates in the top right corner, when you just open the WeChat App. #Select people who you want to get on touch with the newly information. #It can add more people into your existing group chat. 'Facebook Connect': :: Most asian people have QQ account, if you do not have such kind of account, you can use your face book account to log in. (as show in picture below) 1-Facebook Connect.png|Facebook Connect 'Advertisements:' Recently, the WeChat App have deveoloped and spread into many countries worldwide, especially in Asian countries. More and more people get to know about this free communicating tool. In the following, is the advertisement that published in Malaysia, which is performed by Lisa Surihani & Shaheizy Sam (Video Call). There is also a WeChat Oversea TV Commercial. Another example is the advertisement of WeChat in Thailand. 'References:' : 1. Tencent (Shenzhen). WeChat. Computer software. WeChat. Vers. 4.5.0.54. Tencent Inc., 1998. Web. 2013. . : 2. "微信." 百度百科. Baidu, n.d. Web. 20 Apr. 2013. .